Tiger Claw
Tiger Claw ist ein Attentäter und Leutnant des Shredders und ein Feind der Turtles in der 2012 Animationsserie. 2012 Animationsserie thumb|left|210px|Die Genesis von Tiger Claw und Alopex ITiger Claw war einst ein japanischer Junge namens Takeshi, der zusammen mit seiner Schwester - die später als Alopex bekannt wurde - als Kind von den Kraang entführt und grausamen Mutationsexperimenten ausgesetzt wurde. Den beiden Mutanten gelang schließlich die Flucht auf die Erde zurück, doch konnten sie mit ihren neuen Gestalten nie wieder in ihr altes Leben zurückkehren. thumb|left|210px|Die Genesis von Tiger Claw und Alopex IIZunächst schlugen die beiden sich als Zirkusfreaks und Akrobaten durch, bevor sie als Meuchelmörder in das Leben der kriminellen Unterwelt eintauchten. Doch später kam es zwischen den beiden Geschwistern zum Streit, weil Alopex ihren Bruder für ihre Verwandlung und ihren anschließenden Abstieg in die Kriminalität verantwortlich machte. (Es wird auch angedeutet, dass Tiger Claw sogar ihre Eltern getötet hat, um sie beide endgültig von ihren letzten Bindungen an ihr altes menschliches Leben zu trennen.) Im darauf folgenden blutigen Zweikampf konnte Alopex ihrem Bruder mit ihren Kamas den Schwanz abtrennen und mit dieser Trophäe und ihrem Leben davonkommen, worauf Tiger Claw ihr für diese Schmach ewige Rache schwor."The Tale of Tiger Claw" Tiger Claw verdingte sich weiterhin als Attentäter und Söldner, und errang sich darin einen so guten Ruf, dass der Shredder ihn schließlich anheuerte und anstelle Karais zu seinem Stellvertreter ernannte, um seinen Erzfeind Splinter aufzuspüren. Tiger Claw erfüllte diese Aufgabe, auch wenn Splinter von ihm erst dann überwältigt werden konnte, nachdem Karai diesem ein starkes Gift injiziert hatte. Als die Turtles ihren Meister befreiten, beteiligte sich Tiger Claw an der Verfolgung, wurde jedoch im Laufe des anschließenden Duells von einem Kraathatrogon verschluckt und gleich danach mit in die Dimension X gesaugt, aus der der Wurm stammte."Wormquake! - Part 1" und "Wormquake! - Part 2" thumb|left|210px|Tiger Claw und KaraiSpäter kehrte Tiger Claw zum Foot Clan zurück, nachdem er sich aus der Dimension X freigekämpft hatte. Allerdings hatte er dabei ein Auge verloren und musste seitdem eine Augenklappe tragen, und schwor daher den Turtles und ihrer Familie Rache."The Wrath of Tiger Claw" Zudem brach zwischen ihm und Karai ein Zwist um ihre Stellung in den Augen des Shredders aus, der schließlich seinen Gipfel erreichte, als Karai von Splinter über ihre wahre Herkunft aufgeklärt wurde und sich damit gegen den Shredder stellte."The Wrath of Tiger Claw" und "Vengeance is Mine" Als der Shredder sich später in eine Monsterform seiner selbst verwandelte, war Tiger Claw einer seiner wenigen noch verbliebenen Getreuen, die ihn ihm Kampf gegen die Turtles weiterhin unterstützten, auch wenn Tiger Claw sich besorgt um den Zustand seines Meisters zeigte."The Super Shredder" und "Darkest Plight" thumb|240px|Kavaxas und Tiger ClawKurze Zeit danach aber wurde Tiger Claw von seiner Vergangenheit heimgesucht, als Alopex in New York auftauchte, um mit der Hilfe zweier verfluchter Schwerter Rache an ihm zu nehmen. Von den Turtles, April und Casey unterstützt, konnte sie ihrem Erzfeind das Handwerk legen; anstatt ihn aber zu töten, trennte sie ihm seine rechte Hand ab, die von Baxter Stockman mit einer kybernetischen Waffenhand ersetzt wurde."Owari" Nach dem Tod seines Meisters erschuf Tiger Claw einen Kult, um einen Dämonen namens Kavaxas zu beschwören, von dessen Kräften er sich die Chance erhoffte, seinen geliebten Meister wieder von den Toten auferstehen lassen zu können."Scroll of the Demodragon" Kavaxas aber hinterging seinen "Meister", indem er bestimmte Konditonen seines Dienstes dazu nutzte, sich von Tiger Claws Kontrolle über ihn zu lösen, und er setzte zu seinem Meisterplan an, ein Verbindungstor zur Unterwelt zu öffnen und damit die Erde zu beherrschen. Angesichts dieser Bedrohung half Tiger Claw den Turtles, den Dämonen zu bekämpfen, und erklärte nach dessen Verbannung einen Waffenstillstand zwischen ihnen."End Times" Charakter-Galerie :Siehe 'Tiger Claw/Galerie'' Trivia *Tiger Claws Erscheinung ähnelt einer Alienrasse mit dem Namen A'Subt (auch "Tiger-Aliens" genannt), die erstmals im Palladium Books Rollenspielzusatz TMNT: Guide to the Universe auftraten.Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Guide to the Universe, S. 32-33 *Im Internet wird auch stellenweise die Meinung vertreten, dass das Design von Tiger Claw zumindest auf den IDW-Charakter Old Hob basieren könnte.[http://forums.thetechnodrome.com/showthread.php?t=49883 The Technodrome Forums: "Is anyone else here pretending that Tiger Claw is Old Hob from IDW?"] (Stand: 3. Februar 2015) Siehe auch '''Rollenspiele *A'Subt **Kinestia und Momentag 2012 Serie *Alopex *Shredder *Foot Clan *Kavaxas *Foot-Kultisten Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie) Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Foot Clan Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Tiermutanten Kategorie:Kampfkünstler Kategorie:Japaner Kategorie:Katzen Kategorie:Organisiertes Verbrechen Kategorie:Kraangexperimente Kategorie:Söldner Kategorie:Handlanger